


No electioneering beyond this point

by Petra



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Citizenship, Elections, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: J.Lo's first election as a citizen ofEarththe restored United States of America.





	No electioneering beyond this point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/gifts).



"Excuse me, but you can't go past this point with that button on." The little old lady at the table frowns.

"I am taking it off," J.Lo says, and removes the "Gonzales/Hubert - 2020 Foresight!" button. He eats it. "All betters?"

The lady stares. "Okay. Now what do you want?"

"I am here forto vote." J.Lo takes out his ID and gives it to her. "It am being my first time as a naturalized citizen of all the States and it are my right."

After a long moment, the lady hands the ID back. "Go on in."

"Thank you, humanslady."


End file.
